One Wish, One Dream, and One Determined Mind
by LovetheGem
Summary: After running away from the world she once knew she found the place she wanted to be for the rest of her life. With Seterios there to help her and the his love for her growing stronger there will be no dout that Maggie will ever have to worry about he pas
1. Chapter 1

One Wish, One Dream, and

One Determined Mind

A short girl about 16 years old stood in the wind with her dark brown hair swaying out beside her. If you were to walk up to her right now you would be startled by the look on her face, but if you knew her you could tell she was talking to her horse Linda. Maggie only made that face while talking to Linda, Linda was stubborn, the mare didn't like coming when called, but Maggie never gave up.

Maggie's eyes popped open and she jumped back with a yelp. Right in front of her was a boy about four inches taller then her, his green eyes wide and empty like she would fall into them if she looked at them longer, but she held his eyes with her dark blue ones, slit like a cats. She looked at him; her eyes were like crocodiles that would snap at any minute.

"Sorry," he said still looking at her with those empty eyes. "It's just that you looked like you were trying to think of something but forgot how." He laughed at the way he stated the way she had looked.

His eyes turned to a green fire when he laughed; startled Maggie stepped back and looked him up and down. She had never in her life seen someone like him. He had brown shaggy hair that looked like he had been racing through the wind, and his clothes were tattered at places. "Who are you?" she said slowly tilting her head like a dog in wonder.

Her voice was nothing like what he thought it would sound like. It was sweet and gentle, she reminded him of a blue jay singing, but she had a hint of foreboding. He would never do anything to make this girl mad, he decided. _She is strange._

"Sorry," he said once he got him composer back "my name is Mark" she looked puzzled again. "I was riding by on my way to Mardulan," he pointed to the horse that was now happily grazing while being inspected by a curious Linda. "To find Master Seterios, and then I saw you with your face all scrunched up, so… I came over to see what you were doing."

Linda walked over to Maggie and she jumped on her back. "oh," she said "well I was talking to Linda." She pointed to the horse she was sitting on, Mark looked at her puzzled. "Wild magic," she said, like everyone knew about wild magic. She started turning toward a path in the woods. "You said that you were looking for Seterios." Her smile came back "he'll brag about this for the rest of him life." She laughed and started down the path. "Well, Come on!" she yelled behind her going into a gallop.


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you Maggie," Seterios taunted "I said that a boy was coming' to be taught, and you said it would never happen" he pointed a slender finger at her. Mark looked at this man that was acting like a little child who had just won his first wage. He was a tall man about three or four inches taller then Mark. So that made Seterios about six feet tall.

He had brown short curly hair, that matched his blue eyes, and flower all over his shirt and hands. "Seterios," Maggie said sitting down "Stop! I knew you would do this but still it gives you no right to." Seterios stopped, and then he looked like he was twenty one instead of five. "I knew you knew" he said his eyes changing to blue/green. "I was just teasing you." He tweaked her nose and then turned to Mark.

Maggie watched as he led Mark out to the front yard so they could talk. Maggie rubbed her nose. She would get him for that one. She walked over to the stove looking at the bread Seterios had carelessly left out. Maggie scowled. "He gets distracted to easily" She said to the dog curled up next to her "At least I'm here and I can finish what he started." She rolled up her sleeves and started needing the doe. She was used to the way he would leave things half done, so she would spend most of her day following behind him finishing everything he started.

"Maybe a new student will help him to concentrate."

"Maybe," she jumped hitting her head on the top of the oven. She had been fixing it so that it was hot enough to cook the bread. Turning around she scold rubbing the bump now growing on her head.

"I like leaving things half done because I like watching you finish them." He laughed and sat her down "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He truly looked sorry when he held the bump on her head. The pain subsided and Maggie looked up at Seterios.

"It's ok;" she said her eyes softening "I was just deep in thought." When Seterios was done he sat down beside her.

"Well we have a new recruit he's fourteen, been travalin' for 'bout three years lookin' for me. He knew I was the only one that knew his kind of magic, Weather Magic." He looked at his hands; this was too much for him only being out of magic school a year and within that year finding Maggie deserted by her friends and family, for fear of her ability. Also he only built this house, him and Maggie, with two bedrooms, a work room each, and a kitchen/ dinning room. Where were they to put this new arrival? "What?" Maggie had just said something.

"What's on your mind?" she asked again.

He looked at her, _she looks like a goddess,_ he thought, _the most beautiful goddess in the world but I can't think like that. I'm her teacher and can never be her lover._

"How are we to house him? We only have yours and my rooms... I thought maybe him sleepin' with me till we could have a few more rooms added on."

"That's a perfect idea!" she said her whole face lighting up. "Lets get the stuff tomorrow, then we could have his room done by next month and then add maybe two more rooms after that just incase we get more people coming to learn." Her excitement made all the animals jump up and run around.

"Your excitement is catching," he pointed to the dog running around the room. She laughed and let the dog out side, the cats and mice followed.

"Did I know we had mice?" Seterios said rubbing his forehead with him fingers.

"No, but I don't let them into the food. I put a bowl out for them every morning."

"Nice to know," he said getting up.

"I sent mark to the stables to put up his horse so we could talk. We better get dinner on the table." Maggie pulled out three plates and put them on the table. Then she put a big plate of cooked meat in the middle.


End file.
